Who's The Best?
by StraightEdgeEnigma
Summary: Phil may be the best wrestler in the world, but his boyfriend, Jeff is the best lover in the world. Junk. Collaboration between Cal-Wills and TheGirlInThePinkScarf.


**A/N: So, this is the first (and so far only) RP that Cal and I did about a month ago.**

**I probably should have had this posted long before today.**

**Of course, Cal was Phil and I was Jeff during this RP.**

**This is my first ever RP, so Cal came up with the scenario and showed me the ropes.**

**We really hope that you all will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE and TNA. Trust me, if we owned Phil and Jeff, we'd be recording them having sex and not writing fics! **

* * *

Who's The Best?

Phil Brooks groaned quietly as he crossed the curtain trying his best to hide his stiffy. Sometimes wrestling Jeff Hardy could be brutal and well the other times... Phil shook his head, quickly locating his boyfriend's locker room that he shared with his older brother Matt, raising his hand to knock loudly on the door. Jeff had to be there. He'd left the ring way before Phil had. He just had to be here. Phil sighed as he waited for either Hardy to open the damn door before someone saw him in his... distressed state.

"Jeff. It's me..." Phil murmured licking his suddenly dry lips. "Open the door... I'm in a bit of a hurry." He grunted, biting down on his lip ring, waiting for his boyfriend's response.

Jeff rolled his eyes. His boyfriend could be so dramatic sometimes. He opened the door wondering what the rush was. He took one look at Phil and smirked evilly when he saw his erection. He quickly pulled Phil into the room and locked the door.

"Somebody's happy to see me," Jeff joked.

Phil growled and damn near shoved Jeff against the door and quickly claimed his lips, kissing him breathless, hissing, "Shut the fuck up and fuck me. Hard. Fuck the lube and fuck prep! Take me dry," against his lips before he kissed him again.

His hands took on a mind of their own as they wandered down Jeff's body, stopping at his bulge, cupping it through his cargo ring pants. He gave his boyfriend's package a firm squeeze before he slid to his knees and began fighting with his damn belt. His mouth watered at the thought of Jeff's cock, making him struggle even more.

"Fucking belt! I hate this damn thing!" Phil whined, gritting his teeth in pure frustration. "Why you wear those damn things... I'll never understand. They're so hard to fucking get off!" He hissed, crossing his arms and glaring up at his smirking boyfriend.

"I wear them because I love to watch you try to rip them off of me," Jeff whispered in a husky tone.

Jeff stepped out of his pants when they fell down to his ankles. To the delight of both of them, he wasn't wearing anything underneath. His cock was right in front of his eager boyfriend's mouth. "No more talking, put my dick in your mouth," Jeff demanded, very sexily.

Jeff placed his hands on the back of Phil's head and slowly started feeding him his cock, inch by inch. He groaned when Phil started teasing all of his sensitive spots with his tongue ring. Phil moaned around Jeff's cock, loving his boyfriend's taste. He had a sweet and salty combination that Phil absolutely loved. Jeff tasted as sweet as the skittles he loved to eat all the time. He swirled his tongue around Jeff's cock, delighted in the moans spilling from Jeff's lips.

He loved to please Jeff, loved the sounds he made, but what he loved even more was the fact that _he_ was causing them. Phil gagged himself attempting to deep throat Jeff, dragging his teeth along the sensitive underside, teasing Jeff before he pulled off to suck lightly on the tip. He knew Jeff was getting frustrated, and 'that's what he deserved for teasing him' Phil thought to himself, mentally smirking.

"Remember, baby, I can be a tease too," Jeff reminded Phil.

Jeff pulled Phil away from his cock and forced him to stand. He claimed his mouth in a fierce kiss, loving that he could taste himself. Jeff fondled Phil a bit, before ripping his trunks off of him. Jeff quickly turned Phil around and his mouth watered at the sight of his perfect ass. He couldn't wait to be buried inside.

But first, he had to tease his man. "You want me to fuck you, baby? Want me to make you scream so that everyone can hear how much of a slut you are?" Jeff taunted.

"I'll do that if you prove to me that you're worth it. Beg me to fuck you." Jeff said in a bossy tone.

Phil whined and pushed his ass back against the Enigma, moaning in pure need for the southern male. "Please Jeffy! Fuck me... Fuck me hard!" He pleaded in desperation, wiggling his pert little bottom at Jeff, throwing a glance over his shoulder, biting his bottom lip, knowing Jeff loved when he did.

"Please Jeffy! I need you," Phil choked out as he pressed back against Jeff. "Fuck... If you don't fuck me right now... I swear I'll just go back to our hotel room... And use one of our toys..." Phil taunted rubbing himself against Jeff, batting his eye lashes at Jeff over his shoulder, knowing the older male hated when he threatened to use his toys over sleeping with him.

"Then... I'll get fucked right," He hissed with a smirk. 'That ought to get Jeff pissed at me.' Phil thought to himself, knowing Jeff was gonna pound him into next month for sure. He loved when Jeff got rough with him.

Jeff growled and pulled Phil's hair forcefully. "I bet you that one of your precious toys can't do that!" Jeff smacked his boyfriend's ass hard, loving how the skin turned red. He relished the sounds that Phil made. "You're mine, Philip! Nothing goes inside of your ass, but me!" Jeff screamed.

He spread Phil's pretty pink hole and plunged inside without warning. They both moaned at the rough treatment. Jeff loved the way that Phil felt around him, always so hot and super tight. Jeff placed his hands on Phil's hip and roughly grabbed him, keeping his writhing body still. He pulled his dick out and pushed back in quickly and almost violently. God, he loved that his boyfriend was such a whore for his cock. Phil shouted Jeff's name when Jeff nailed that spot inside of him.

Jeff covered Phil's mouth, loving the muffled sound. "Did you hear that? I think there's someone out in the hallway. Do you want them to hear you? Want them to know that I'm making you my bitch right now?" Huh?" Jeff removed his hand so that Phil could reply to him.

Phil let out a ragged moan, quickly biting down on his still taped forearm, muffling his screams as his boyfriend began pounding his ass, shaking his head rapidly. He pressed his arms flat against the wall, and began thrusting his ass back against Jeff.

"Fuck me... Please... Fuck me harder... Jeffy split me the fuck open!" Phil hissed as quietly as he could, clenching his ass tight around Jeff's cock, teasing his man.

Jeff licked Phil's sweaty neck before sinking his teeth into him. "Does it hurt, baby? What did I tell you about fucking teasing me? I guess I'm going to have to really punish you," Jeff said firmly.

Jeff's grip on Phil's hip was getting so tight that his finger prints would surely be there for a while. Jeff liked marking Phil, showing everyone who he belonged to. Jeff changed the angle of his thrusts to hit Phil's prostate right on and both men breathed harshly. Jeff knew that Phil was getting close to cumming, but he wouldn't let him orgasm that easily.

Jeff smacked his hand away when he tried to get himself off. "You don't get to cum! You cum when I tell you too!" Jeff told him. Phil kept clamping down tightly and it was driving Jeff crazy. "This isn't going to last much longer if you keep that up. Don't you want me to fuck you all night?" Jeff asked; his voice close to Phil's ear.

Phil shivered at the tone of Jeff's voice, the feeling of his hot breath blowing across his ear, sending chills up and down his spine. "I... I don't... think I can... last all night..." Phil groaned, pushing his hips back against Jeff, fucking himself on Jeff's cock; letting out a loud gasp of pleasure as Jeff thrusts forward at the exact same time he shoved his hips back. He felt his knees go weak as he felt Jeff's cock roughly brush against his prostate.

"Oh! Fuck! Jeffy! Please... make me cum" Phil pleaded, reaching a hand back to tightly grip Jeff's wrist, gripping his hip. "Please Jeffy! Get me off!" Phil cried, holding onto Jeff's wrist as leverage. "Please Jeffy! I'll do anything!" He whined.

Jeff smirked. "Anything? So if I wanted you to call _me_ the **best in the world**, you'd do it?"

Jeff thrust particularly hard and Phil cried out a bunch of gibberish, but Jeff was pretty sure that he was telling him yes. Jeff moved his hand to Phil's hard cock and placed a barely there touch. Phil whimpered in disappointment.

"Come on, baby. Say it. Tell me that I'm the best in the world and I'll make you cum so good!" Jeff whispered huskily.

Phil let out a choked sob, his pride forcing him to bite his tongue. He couldn't call Jeff the best in the world; _he_ was the best in the world, _not_ Jeff. He felt Jeff's hard almost brutal thrusts driving roughly into his prostate with every stroke, his light teasing touch on his cock, and suddenly his pride became second best, with getting off becoming the first priority.

He bit down on his lip ring trying to will the words past his lips, finding it hard to do so. "Jeff... You're... You're... the best... in...the..." Phil grit his teeth as the last word just refused to leave his lips, but the feeling of his throbbing cock made him force the last word out. "World."

He hissed feeling defeated as he dropped his head forward. "You're the best... in the fucking world... now make me fucking cum!" Phil growled keeping his head low, completely ashamed of himself.

Jeff's touches turned rough as he squeezed the head of Phil's cock with each stroke. Jeff made sure to rub the vein on the underside and that small little move did it. Phil screamed loudly as he came and that triggered Jeff's own orgasm. Jeff made sure to pull out gingerly because he really didn't want to hurt his Phil. Jeff wasn't surprised to find a little bit of blood on his cock either.

Rough sex was fun and all, but he really hated seeing Phil bleed. Both men collapsed on the floor and Jeff wrapped his arms about his boyfriend's body. "We're using lube next time. No arguments," Jeff told him, completely serious.

"Okay... Fine... Lube next time for sure... I just needed you," Phil said.

Phil winced in pain, snuggled against Jeff's chest and placed a kiss over Jeff's heart. "Thank you Jeffy... I love you," Phil mumbled; blinking his eyes tiredly, adoring the feeling of having Jeff's arms around him.

He never felt more safe than when he was in the arms of his Enigma. He tucked his head under Jeff's chin, the sound of Jeff's heartbeat instantly relaxing him. "I love you so much... you don't even know..." Phil murmured half awake.

"I love you too, Phil. So very much," Jeff replied, kissing his boyfriend's temple.

He let Phil lay on him briefly, but they had to leave eventually. Phil got up reluctantly and Jeff laughed at him. Phil always got tired after sex. It made sex in public a challenge. Jeff gathered his belongings and then changed clothes. Phil's things were in his locker room so he gave Phil some clothes of his own to wear.

"Let's get your stuff and go home," Jeff commented.

Phil nodded, reaching down to take Jeff's hand in his. "Let's. I need sleep... And a shower... Probably an encore in the shower," He murmured softly with a wink, laying his head on Jeff's shoulder as they exited the locker room, walking through the halls together.

"But this time, we're definitely using lube. You tore my ass up Jeffy. I can totally feel it with every step, but I kind of like the way it feels. It's a reminder, reminds me of who I belong to. That's something I'll never forget." He continued with a small smile grazing his lips as Jeff guided them through the nearly empty halls.

* * *

By the time they made it home, Phil was fully awake and ready for another round with Jeff. Phil dropped his bags and immediately started kissing his rainbow haired boyfriend. Jeff eagerly returned the passionate kisses and picked up Phil, carrying him to the bathroom. Luckily, Phil and Jeff had lube stashed in every room of their house. Jeff untangled himself from Phil briefly so that he could grab the lube. Phil turned on the water, making sure that it was the right temperature before getting in.

Jeff followed and wrapped his hands around him. "Since I'm the best in the world now, let me prove that you telling me that was no fluke..."

"Yeah, sure you are Jeffy. Whatever boasts your ego..." Phil grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes at his cocky smirking boyfriend.

"You know it's not fair to force me to say that shit, you know during sex I'll say just about anything you want me to, it's cheating. Cheater." He added with a cute pout, leaning his head back to rest on Jeff's shoulder.

He felt his Enigma massaging his belly, and didn't have to look back to know he had a shit eating grin on his face. "But... regardless of your dirty, underhanded, low tactics... I look forward to your attempts at being the best in the world. Take it from me... it's not easy," Phil murmured with a smirk of his own.

* * *

**A/N: So, we had a lot of fun with this and we hope to RP very soon!**

**We hope that all of our fellow Junk lovers enjoyed this!**


End file.
